1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and system for communication using wireless power.
2. Description of Related Art
Research into wireless power transmission has been conducted to address various issues such as the limited capacity of a battery, an increasing inconvenience of a wired power provision due to explosions of various devices including portable devices, and the like. Much of the research has been focused on near-field wireless power transmission. Near-field wireless power transmission refers to a case in which a distance between transmission and reception coils is sufficiently short in comparison to a wavelength at an operating frequency.
A wireless power transmission and reception system using a resonance characteristic may include a source for providing power and a target for receiving power. During the process of transmitting and receiving wireless power, the source and the target may share control information. To share the control information, synchronization may be performed between the source and the target.